FEAR TO FALLING IN LOVE - JinKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: [Aku jatuh cinta disaat aku belum siap untuk jatuh cinta, bukankah itu aneh? - Jeon Jungkook] Cast: Jin, Jungkook (slight: Taehyung) #JinKook FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fear To Falling In Love**

 **Cast: Jin, Jungkook (slight: Taehyung) #JinKook FF**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua FF One Shoot ini based on Jungkook POV, jadi semua kata "aku" di FF ini adalah Jungkook.**

* * *

Jatuh cinta?

Apa itu?

Kata-kata itu tak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupanku.

Aku terlalu sering melihat luka yang timbul akibat jatuh cinta.

Banyak anggota keluargaku yang gagal dalam pernikahannya, dan cukup banyak sahabatku yang mengalami kegagalan dalam berpacaran dan tersakiti.

Karena itulah, aku hanya memfokuskan kehidupanku pada pelajaranku, sehingga aku mendapat gelar sebagai seorang jenius di sekolahku.

Kini aku memasuki bangku perkuliahan. Dan rasanya cukup aneh menjadi seorang mahasiswa, karena aku bisa mengenakan baju bebas ke kampus, bukan seragam sekolah seperti biasanya.

Bukannya sombong, tapi aku ternyata cukup populer di kampus padahal aku ini mahasiswa baru. Entah karena wajah manisku atau karena kecerdasanku.

Bukannya sombong lagi, tapi wajah manisku ini memang sudah menarik perhatian cukup banyak pria sejak aku duduk di bangku SMA.

Dan sejak aku masuk di kampusku ini, ada beberapa sunbae yang mencoba mendekatiku dengan berbagai alasan, mulai dari mengajakku bergabung dengan klub theater, bergabung dengan klub basket, bergabung dengan klub fotografi, bahkan ada yang mengajakku makan siang bersama.

Namun, seperti biasanya, aku hanya tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada mereka, karena aku memang tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta atau menjalin hubungan.

Fokus hidupku hanya satu. Menyelesaikan kuliahku secepat mungkin dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dengan gaji yang cukup besar.

Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, sampai ketika aku duduk di semester tiga ini.

Aku mendapatkan mata kuliah fotografi di semester tiga ini, dan dosennya adalah seorang dosen magang yang baru saja bergabung di kampusku, masih cukup muda, usianya lima tahun diatasku.

Dan ia sangat populer di kampus sejak ia bergabung menjadi guru magang di kampusku karena penampilannya yang, okelah kuakui, cukup keren.

Kim Seokjin namanya. Jin nama panggilannya.

Rambut blondenya terutama. Rambut blonde dan bibir merahnya, serta tatapan matanya. Tiga hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi dosen yang paling diincar hampir semua mahasiswa di kampusku.

Ya, hampir semua! Karena, maaf saja, aku tidak termasuk.

Aku mengangumi sosoknya, dan juga kecerdasannya dalam menerangkan pelajaran.

Namun hanya sebatas itu, tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Aku sering berkonsultasi padanya setiap mendapatkan tugas di kelasnya, dan memang orangnya sangat ramah.

Bagaimana menerangkannya? Uhmmm... Bolehkah kukatakan kalau ia... Menarik?

Uhmmmm... Ah~ Molla... Aku toh tidak tertarik untuk menggodanya seperti mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu udara sangat panas dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelas public relationku.

Aku duduk di taman kampus sambil mengelap keringatku karena teriknya sinar matahari membuatku berkeringat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ya? Dua jam lagi kelas keduaku baru akan dimulai huft~" gerutuku, entah kepada siapa aku berbicara.

"Sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Jungkook a?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok berambut blonde itu sudah ada di belakangku, membawa dua kaleng soda dingin.

"Ah, Mr Jin..." sahutku sambil membungkukan kepalaku memberi salam kepada Mr Jin. Ia memang dipanggil dengan sebutan Mr di kampus karena rambut blondenya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang asing.

"Hahaha... Kau juga ikut memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr? Okelah, gwenchana~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tersenyum.

Uhm... Senyumannya.. Cukup... Manis...? Yaishhh~ Molla...

Lupakan!

"Ini, minumlah~ Udaranya sangat panas siang ini..." sahut Mr Jin sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda kehadapanku.

"Uh?" Aku menatap kebingungan ke arah Mr Jin.

"Untukmu... Bukankah kau kepanasan?" sahut Mr Jin sambil menatap wajahku.

Aku masih menatap bingung ke arah Mr Jin.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa aku sengaja membelikan ini untukmu? Atau kau berpikir bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membaca isi kepalamu yang mengatakan bahwa kau tengah kepanasan?" sahut Mr Jin, membuatku merasa malu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membaca isi di kepalaku saat ini?

"Aniya~ Aku hanya terkejut.. Uhm... Kau tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku..." sahutku berbohong, untuk menutupi rasa maluku karena berpikir bahwa ia sengaja membeli dua minuman untuk diberikan padaku.

Aku mengambil kaleng soda yang disodorkannya padaku itu.

"Hahaha~ Aku memang sering membeli dua kaleng soda, untuk aku minum sekarang, dan untuk aku minum di ruangan jika sedang mengantuk..." sahut Mr Jin sambil duduk disampingku.

"Ah~ Kalau begitu ini untukmu nanti, Mr?" Aku memandang wajahnya.

"Gwenchana~ Aku bisa beli satu lagi nanti... Kau minum saja.. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku mengobrol agar rasa ngantukku hilang, bagaimana?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Oke, call~ Kebetulan kelasku baru dimulai dua jam lagi..."

"Kelas apa?" tanya Mr Jin sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Mata kuliah Sociology~" sahutku sambil ikut membuka kaleng soda di tanganku, kemudian meneguknya.

"Ah~ Segarnyaaaa..." sahutku.

"Segar kan? Siang-siang terik seperti ini memang tak ada yang mengalahkan kesegaran soda di tenggorokan~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tersenyum.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, lalu kami mulai berbincang-bincang membahas mengenai beberapa hal tentang fotografi, dan tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam berlalu.

Aku pun berpamitan dan segera berjalan menuju kelasku yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sangat tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang kualami akhir-kahir ini!

Bagaimana tidak?

Ternyata Mr Jin tinggal di rumah kosan yang sama denganku, dan kami baru saling menyadarinya setelah dua bulan berlalu.

Memang sih, selama ini aku jarang keluar kamar.

Aku pergi pagi-pagi ke kampus karena aku paling benci terlambat, dan aku pulang agak malam karena sepulang kuliah aku biasanya mampir ke perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku disana, kemudian baru kembali ke kosan sekitar pukul sembilan malam, itupun hanya untuk tidur.

Sabtu minggu kuliahku libur, dan aku menghabiskan waktunya hampir seharian di kamar. Menonton televisi ataupun membaca buku, karena aku memang malas keluar.

Beberapa sunbae dan teman sekelasku sering mengajakku ke mall atau makan bersama di cafe, namun aku selalu menolak dengan halus karena aku memang kurang suka keramaian.

Dan sabtu pagi ini aku terkejut. Aku terpaksa keluar kamar karena stok ramyun dan kimchi di kulkasku sudah habis.

Aku terpaksa harus ke mini market dekat kosanku untuk membeli ramyun dan kimchi, namun baru saja keluar kamar, aku nyaris berteriak karena sosok berambut blonde itu juga baru saja keluar dari kamar kosannya yang ternyata hanya berbeda empat kamar dari kamarku.

"Uh? Jungkook?" Mr Jin menatap dengan terkejut ke arahku.

Begitu juga denganku. "Uh? Mr Jin? Kau... Bagaimana bisa keluar dari situ?"

"Aku tinggal disini sejak diterima untuk mengajar di kampusmu dua bulan yang lalu..." sahut Mr Jin. "Kau?"

"Aku sudah tinggal disini sejak pertama masuk kuliah, setahun yang lalu..." jawabku.

"Mengapa kita tidak pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya selama dua bulan ini? Hahaha~ Ya ampun, dunia sempit sekali..." sahut Mr Jin sambil tertawa.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang tertawa seperti itu.

Uh? Ya... Kuakui~ Tampan...

"Hahaha... Iya, Mr... Dunia sempit~" sahutku sambil ikut tertawa.

"Aigoooo~ Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah baru bangun tidurmu~" sahut Mr Jin sambil mengacak pelan rambutku lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

Aku terkejut dengan sentuhannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mr Jin ketika ia sudah menginjak anak tangga paling atas, bersiap turun ke bawah.

"Uhmm... Ke mini market..." sahutku, masih agak kebingungan dengan sentuhan Mr Jin yang sangat tiba-tiba di kepalaku barusan.

"Kau mau memasak?" Mr Jin terlihat sangat antusias.

"Membeli ramyun dan kimchi... Aku biasa makan itu kalau libur..." sahutku.

"Mwoya? Kau hanya makan kimchi dan ramyun? Kau bisa sakit, imma~" sahut Mr Jin. "Ayo, temani aku sarapan... Ada sebuah rumah makan enak tak jauh dari sini..."

"Uh?" Aku semakin kebingungan.

"Ayo~ Kau harus makan makanan bergizi..." sahutnya sambil menghampiriku dan menarik tangan kananku.

"Tapi bajuku..." sahutku, menyadari bahwa aku hanya memakai kaos putih polos, hoodie abu-abu, dan celana tidurku yang berwarna abu-abu polos.

"Gwenchana~ Itu sebuah rumah makan kecil, namun masakannya sangat enak~" sahut Mr Jin.

Memang benar, itu pasti rumah makan kecil, karena aku baru sadar bahwa pakaian Mr Jin juga sangat sederhana.

Hanya sebuah kaos pink dengan tulisan berwarna putih "I AM ME" dan sebuah celana sport panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ah~ Uhmmm... Baiklah..." sahutku karena tidak enak menolak ajakan Mr Jin yang sudah menarik-narik tangan kananku.

Aku pun berjalan bersama Mr Jin menuju rumah makan sederhana yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari kosan kami, hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku pesan menu seperti biasa, ahjusshi~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.. Iya... Aku selalu ingat menu kesukaanmu, anak muda..." sahut seorang pria paruh baya, sepertinya ia pemilik rumah makan itu.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Mr Jin kepadaku.

Aku melihat daftar menu sejenak, kemudian memesan semangkuk samgyetang dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kau bisa makan sebanyak itu untuk sarapan?" tanya Mr Jin padaku.

Aku menggangukkan kepalaku. "Aku biasa sarapan dua bungkus ramyun, semangkuk nasi putih, dan seporsi kecil kimchi..."

"Whoaaa~ Pantas saja tubuhnya tinggi dan berisi... Makanmu banyak juga, hahaha~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa... Yang... Manis... Dan... Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan...

" _Tampan? Yaishhh~ Mengapa aku jadi seperti orang gila akhir-akhir ini? Berbicara pada diriku sendiri..._ " gumamku dalam hati.

Pesanan kami pun datang.

Ternyata menu sarapan kesukaan Mr Jin adalah semangkuk kimchi jjigae dan segelas susu coklat hangat.

Kami makan sambil berbincang-bincang sejenak, lalu Mr Jin menemaniku ke mini market.

Ketika aku menuju rak ramyun, aku memperhatikan Mr Jin dari kejauhan, ia terlihat tengah memilih beberapa snack untuk dibelinya.

DEG!

Aku merasa ada yang aneh saat aku memperhatikan betapa tampannya wajah Mr Jin jika dilihat dari samping.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan otakku, lalu bergegas memilih ramyun dan kimchi untuk stok makananku di kosan.

Setelah membayar dari kasir, kami berjalan kaki menuju kosan, dan tiba-tiba Mr Jin mengeluarkan dua buah es krim rasa pisang, dan ia menyodorkan satu untukku.

"Untukmu~" sahutnya dengan gaya yang terlihat cukup manly bagiku.

Aku mengambilnya. "Gumawo, Mr ... Uhm~ Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka rasa pisang?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan es krim rasa pisang tadi karena aku memang sangat menyukai es krim rasa pisang yang dibelinya itu.

"Jinjja? Berarti ini takdir, karena aku juga suka es krim ini~ Hahaha..." sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Yaish~ Aku benci melihat senyuman dan tawanya, karena setiap melihat senyuman dan tawanya itu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kami sama-sama tahu bahwa kami satu kosan, kami jadi sering berangkat dan pulang bersama ke kampus jika jadwal mengajarnya dan jadwal kelasku tidak jauh berbeda.

Dan hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat.

Aku selalu mengatakan kepada diriku, bahwa kedekatan kami ini hanyalah sebatas kedekatan antara dosen dengan mahasiswanya, atau mungkin seperti hubungan hyeong dengan dongsaengnya.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kami sarapan bersama di rumah makan sederhana itu.

Dan sejak hari itu, setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi kami selalu sarapan disana, dan terkadang kami makan malam bersama di kosan Mr Jin karena ia ternyata sangat jago memasak.

Dan semua masakannya sangat cocok di lidahku.

Tanpa kami sadari, kedekatan kami ternyata mulai terlihat juga di kampus sampai ada gosip yang beredar, mengatakan bahwa kami tengah berkencan.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham, sunbae... Aku dan Mr Jin sering berdiskusi tentang fotografi makanya kami terlihat dekat..." sahutku ketika salah seorang sunbae yang menyukai Mr Jin bertanya kepadaku.

Mr Jin memang pernah memintaku agar jangan memberitahu yang lain bahwa aku tahu alamat kosannya, karena Mr Jin tidak suka didatangi para mahasiswa yang hanya sibuk mencari perhatiannya bukan fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkannya.

Dan lucunya lagi, ada seorang sunbae yang marah-marah padaku.

Kim Taehyung namanya.

Aku tahu ia sudah mencoba terus mendekatiku sejak pertama aku masuk kuliah, namun aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak tertarik padanya agar ia tidak mendapatkan harapan palsu dariku.

Berkali-kali Taehyung sunbae mengajakku makan siang bersama atau menonton film di bioskop, namun dengan sangat sopan aku selalu menolaknya.

Sudah kubilang kan sejak awal? Aku belum siap menjalin hubungan.

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berminat jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tertarik utnuk berpacaran.

Aku harus fokus pada semua mata pelajaranku agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjamin kehidupanku.

Namun sejak gosip hubunganku dan Mr Jin beredar, Taehyung sunbae jadi sering menyindirku setiap kami berpapasan.

"Kau selalu menolak ajakanku namun kau sering terlihat berduaan dengan Mr Jin, jadi seleramu pria matang yang setua itu?" Taehyung sunbae selalu menyindir seperti itu dan aku hanya bisa membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat untuk menyapanya dan sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya.

"Apa aku kurang tampan dimatamu?" sindir Taehyung sunbae lagi ketika kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di kantin.

"Mianhae, sunbae... Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pelajaranku dan belum terpikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan, makanya aku selalu menolak ajakanmu..." sahutku.

"Lalu? Sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Mr Jin, apa itu bukan menjalin hubungan?" sindir Taehyung sunbae lagi.

"Kami tidak berpacaran, aku dan Mr Jin dekat karena kami sering membahas masalah fotografi.. Hanya sebatas itu..." jawabku.

Taehyung sunbae hanya menatapku sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

" _Yaishhh~ Mengapa jadi aku yang mendapat masalah?_ " gertuku dalam hati.

Aku akhirnya menceritakan semua keluh kesahku akan gosip yang tengah beredar kepada Mr Jin pada suatu sore ketika kami pulang bersama dari kampus menuju kosan.

"Aku juga bahkan ditegur oleh beberapa dosen karena terlalu dekat denganmu..." sahut Mr Jin.

"Jinjja? Mian, Mr ..." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Gwenchana~ Toh aku tidak akan lama lagi mengajar di kampusmu~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi di dadaku, dan lagi-lagi aku mengabaikannya.

"Waeyo, Mr?" Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Baru saja aku mendapat panggilan dari Seoul National University, aku diterima menjadi dosen fotografi tetap disana. Dan kau harus diam-diam agar tidak terjadi keributan di kampus! Baru kau yang kuberitahu kabar ini..." sahutnya sambil menatapku.

Aku? Orang pertama yang diberitahunya?

Aneh...

"Whoaaa~ Chukkae, Mr ..." sahutku sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederatan gigi kelinciku.

"Kyeopta, aigoooooo~" sahut Mr Jin sambil mengacak pelan rambutku sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh lagi ketika tangannya menyentuh kepalaku.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, ayo turun~" sahut Mr Jin.

Kami pun turun di halte dekat kosan kami dan berjalan kaki menuju kosan.

Mr Jin mampir sebentar ke mini market dekat halte bus, lalu menghampiriku dan menyodorkan sebotol yogurt rasa strawberry kepadaku.

"Mr, bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan tahu bahwa ini yogurt kesukaanku? Jangan bilang bahwa selera kita sama lagi?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, karena Mr Jin selalu memberikanku sesuatu yang sangat kusukai.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu~" sahut Mr Jin dengan nada yang serius kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Selama ini aku berbohong jika aku bilang selera kita sama... Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betul apa yang kau sukai..." sahutnya.

"Hahaha~ Bercandamu ada-ada saja Mr~" sahutku, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku serius, imma~" sahutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Untuk apa Mr memperhatikanku?" Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya hari pertama aku pindah ke kosan itu, aku melihatmu... Namun aku pindah kesana seminggu lebih awal dari hari pertamaku mengajar di kampusmu, jadi aku belum mengetahui apa-apa tentangmu, namun wajah manismu sudah menarik perhatianku..." sahutnya.

Aku terdiam, sementara Mr Jin terus berjalan.

Mr Jin yang sepertinya menyadari aku sudah tak ada disampingnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapku, dan tiba-tiba hujan turun, bukan hanya gerimis, namun hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat deras.

Aku dan Mr Jin segera berlari ke sebuah toko yang sudah tutup, kami berteduh di depan toko yang sudah tutup itu.

"Aigoo~ Tubuhmu basah semua..." sahut Mr Jin sambil menatapku yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Gwenchana~" sahutku sambil mncoba tersenyum.

Mr Jin melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di bahuku. "Walau ini juga agak basah, setidaknya ini lebih tebal dari kemejamu.. Pakai saja, aku sudah biasa kehujanan..."

"Gumawo..." sahutku.

Kami terdiam sejenak, menatap hujan deras yang turun dihadapan kami, lalu tiba-tiba Mr Jin kembali buka suara, "Aku serius, Jungkook a~ Selama seminggu itu, sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah mahasiswa di kelasku, aku selalu memperhatikanmu..."

Wajahnya yang sedikit basah dan rambut blondenya yang basah itu benar-benar menjadikan sosok seorang Kim Seokjin terlihat sangat tampan dan sexy dimataku.

Yaisssh~ Aku rasa aku sudah gila!

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum sambil memakan es krim rasa pisang itu ketika kau pulang ke kosan... Aku juga melihatmu sering meminum yogurt strawberry itu setiap pagi ketika kau mau berangkat... Dan aku juga melihatmu meminum soda ketika sabtu siang itu udara sangat panas, rasanya saat itu kau baru pulang dari mini market karena kau membawa sekantung belanjaan di tanganmu..." sahut Mr Jin lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap genangan air hujan di jalanan yang ada dihadapanku sambil mendengarkan ucapan Mr Jin.

"Makanya aku sangat kaget ketika melihatmu ada di kelas yang kuajarkan... Dan tanpa kau sadari, aku sering mengikutimu setiap kau berangkat ke kampus dan setiap kau pulang kuliah, namun rasanya kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaanku di kosan yang sama denganmu itu makanya aku tetap diam, menunggu kau sendiri yang menyadarinya. Dan aku berusaha selalu menyapamu saat di kampus, karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat..." sahut Mr Jin.

"Mengapa kau pura-pura terkejut saat kita berpapasan di kosan pagi itu?" tanyaku.

"Agar kau merasa nyaman... Aku tadinya tidak berniat mengutarakan ini semua padamu, namun entah mengapa, semakin mengenalmu, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Jungkook a~" sahutnya.

MWOYA?

Jatuh cinta?

Mr Jin?

Kepadaku?

Aniya! Andwe! Aku belum siap jatuh cinta! Aku takut jatuh cinta! Aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai makanya aku takut jatuh cinta!

Dan ketika aku tengah tercengang dengan ucapannya, Mr Jin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu mengecup lembut bibirku.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, sementara detak jantungku berdebar dengan sangat tidak karuan.

Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya!

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Mr Jin setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, lalu berlari menerobos hujan menuju kosanku.

Dapat kudengar Mr Jin meneriakan namaku, namun aku terlalu takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku berlari terus hingga aku sampai di depan kosanku, dan aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

Aku mengatur nafasku, dan juga mengatur detak jantungku.

Apa aku bermimpi? Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku dan terasa sangat sakit.

Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Lalu, aku harus bagaimana menghadapi Mr Jin?

Arggghhhhhhhhh~

Dan sejak saat itu, aku berusaha menghindari Mr Jin.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku takut jatuh cinta! Karena aku belum siap sakit hati jika aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mr Jin sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku tengah menghindarinya.

Dan ia berusaha menghargaiku, sehingga ia mulai berhenti menyapaku setiap kami berpapasan.

Terdengar lagi gosip baru di kampus yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Mr Jin sudah putus dan kini menjadi musuh karena kami tidak saling menyapa.

Taehyung sunbae mulai berusaha mendekatiku lagi, namun seperti biasanya, aku selalu berusaha menjaga jarak juga dengannya.

Tanpa terasa satu semester berlalu, dan Mr Jin berpamitan di dalam kelas, mengatakan bahwa ia akan berhenti mengajar disana karena diterima mengajar di tempat lain, namun ia tidak menyebutkan dimana ia diterima mengajar!

Hanya aku satu-satunya mahasiswa yang tahu bahwa ia diterima di Seoul National University!

Dan sejujurnya, selama aku menjaga jarak dengannya, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku.

Dan sejujurnya, aku merindukan tawa dan senyuman Mr Jin untukku.

Hatiku terasa sakit setiap melihatnya tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang dengan para mahasiswa yang tengah menggodanya.

Anehnya lagi, aku sering menangis tengah malam setiap merindukan senyuman dan tawa Mr Jin untukku.

Dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku juga mencintai Mr Jin!

Semua perasaan aneh yang kurasakan setiap bersama Mr Jin, semua perasaan yang selalu kuabaikan setiap bersamanya selama ini, ternyata itu semua adalah perasaan cintaku kepada Mr Jin!

Perasaan cinta yang selalu kuabaikan karena aku takut jatuh cinta!

Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta disaat aku belum siap untuk jatuh cinta, bukankah itu aneh?

Ya, ini semua terlihat sangat aneh bagiku, namun ini nyata!

Dan ketika Mr Jin berpamitan di kelas terakhir kami untuk mata kuliah fotografi, aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Aku tak rela berpisah darinya. Aku tak rela jika harus kehilangan sosok pria tampan berambut blonde itu dari kehidupanku.

Aku tak rela kehilangan senyum dan tawanya dari hadapanku.

Dan dengan segala kenekatan yang kumiliki, sepulang kuliah hari itu, aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Mr Jin dari belakang ketika kami ada di halte dekat kampus.

"Mr Jin, jangan pergi... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." Aku meletakkan kepalaku di punggungnya sambil menangis, mengabaikan orang-orang lain yang ada di halte yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah kami.

Mr Jin juga sepertinya sangat terkejut.

Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung ke arahku yang tengah menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Bukannya kau menolakku? Mengapa kau menangis?" Mr Jin terlihat kebingungan menatapku.

"Aku... Aku rasa aku juga mencintamu, Mr Jin... Kumohon jangan pergi..." sahutku sambil terisak.

"Aigoo~ Benarkah kau juga menyukaiku, pabo ya? Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya?" sahut Mr Jin sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku takut jatuh cinta... Selama ini aku takut jatuh cinta makanya aku selalu menolak siapapun yang mengajakku atau mendekatiku.. Aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai makanya aku takut jatuh cinta... Makanya saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku takut... Sebenarnya, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman setiap bersamamu, namun aku takut kalau kita berpacaran kau akan meninggalkanku makanya aku memilih untuk menjaga jarak denganmu setelah kau mengatakan perasaanmu malam itu..." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aigoooo~ Jadi itu alasanmu? Tenang saja, Jungkook a~ Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun menyakitimu..." sahut Mr Jin sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Janji?" Aku menatap wajah Mr Jin.

Mr Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook~ Jinjja~ Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk jatuh cinta padaku~"

Dan tiba-tiba bibir Mr Jin sudah menempel dengan sangat lembut di bibirku, dan aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku.

Kami mulai saling melumat dan tanpa kami sadari, ternyata banyak mahasiswa kampusku yang juga melihat adegan itu.

Dan sorakan ramai terdengar di belakangku.

Kami menyudahi ciuman itu, dan aku menatap Mr Jin. "Tapi bukankah kau akan pergi? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Aigooooo, imma~ Aku tetap tinggal disana.. Bukankah hanya perlu naik bus satu kali dari halte dekat kosan menuju ke tempat baruku mengajar?" sahut Mr Jin sambil tertawa menggodaku.

Yaishhhh! Betul! Seoul National University kan tak jauh dari kosan kami! Yaissssh~ Aku benar-benar bodooooh~

"Kalau tahu begini kan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dengan cara yang lebih terhormat, bukan dengan cara memalukan seperti ini!" gerutuku, menyadari kebodohanku.

"Aigoooo~ Kyeopta uri Jungkookie~" sahut Mr Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuhku, membuat beberapa mahasiswa kampusku semakin bersorak menggoda kami.

"Berarti mulai saat ini kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan?" bisik Mr Jin di telingaku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

"Gumawo, Jungkook a~ Saranghae~" sahut Mr Jin sambil mengecup pelan keningku.

Aku pun tersenyum.

Mr Jin benar-benar pria yang hebat!

Ia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya ketika aku merasa sangat takut untuk jatuh cinta!

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sampai akhir nafasku~" sahut Mr Jin, membuatku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku, akan kumutilasi kau, Mr ..." sahutku.

Mr Jin tertawa.

Tawa yang sangat manis dan tampan.

Ya! Benar sekali! Kekasihku memang sangat tampan!

Semoga saja ia menepati janjinya.

Kami segera menaiki bus yang menuju ke halte kosan kami.

"Nanti malam kau main ke kosanku ya~" sahut Mr Jin sambil tersenyum menggodaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya.

Aigoo~ Pacarku memang sangat keren!

Dan ternyata jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Dan lagi-lagi FF One Shoot yang tidak jelas ini tercipta. Efek ujan seharian disini, kondisi hati jadi agak2 mellow, tiba-tiba terbesit ide ini dan jadilah sebuah ff tanpa rencana/? makanya maafkan kalau dirasa para readers alurnya dan endingnya berantakan /deep bows/**

 **Btw, sekali lagi saya berharap semoga FF yang tidak jelas ini masih sanggup menghibur para readers semua :)**

 **Thx a lot udah nyempetin baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya all /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **sweetsugaaswag : "** ** _Aigoo thor.. Kamu bikin aku jadi cair sihh.. Jin nya keren bangatt.. Arghhhhh aku berteriak.. Thor kamu buat aq jadi gila.. Aku baca ini hmpir aja jadikan jin wrecker bias ku.. Hmmmm.._** **" wkwkw alhamdulillah jin jadi seme dengan rambut blondenya berhasil disukai/? karena biasanya jin itu cenderung ke arah uke2 manis atau uke2 cerewet XD waduh jangan teriak tiba2 ntar disangka ada bom/? waduuuh jangan jadi gila, ntar kalo masuk RSJ kaga bisa baca ff saya lagi wkwkw XD**

 ** _"Tp aku kagum.. Sekali lagi wataknya aku bisa dalami.. Good job.. Aku ingin bersifu dengan mu.. Hahahaha.. Sequelkn laa.. Bg sedih juga.. Hehe.._** **" alhamdulillah karakternya bisa didalami jadi kaga terlalu OOC ya :) waduh jangan berguru sama saya, saya aja masih butuh banyak bimbingan banget ini XD kalo tuker pikiran ayolah saya jabanin di pm :) anyway, thx a lot ya buat pujiannya /big hug/ sekuel? hmmm... saya tampung idenya :)**

 **"** ** _Keep writing author nim.._**  
 ** _Deep bow.._** **" thx udah nyemangatin :) see u in my other ff ya :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **Feliciamaria2231 : bermasalah kenapa feli kok ga bisa login? gada wattpad, ga ngerti malahan wattpad itu apaan XD waduh jangan baper fel ntar saya ikut baper/? XD Mr Jin gara2 blonde waks**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : whoaaa~ thx pujiannya dewi :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka :) thx for fighting me :)**

* * *

 **sekarzane : " _ya ampun kenapa ini sweet banget aaaargh feel nya itu loooh ! walau ga pernah nge ship jinkook jadi greget ihhh .._**  
 ** _plisss bikin lagi jinkook_ " whoaaaaaaa~ gumawo pujiannya sekar :) terharu baca reviewnya :) sweet banget kan? mereka emang diem2 sweet, mathyeong vs magnae~ :) oke kapan2 saya buatin lagi ya JinKook :) ff JinKook saya yang sebelumnya udah baca kan? Ada 2 FF JinKook sebelumnya yang udah saya buat :) ini ff JinKook ketiga saya :)**

* * *

 **Lee Fitri: annyeong fitri :) salam kenal :) thx a lot ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) kayaknya baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) whoaaa~ alhamdulillah kalo fitri suka ff saya ini :) emang JinKook jarang ada FF nya ya? udah cek ff JinKook saya lainnya belum? Yang "I'M BASTARD ONE", "SECRETLY LOVING YOU", sama "SEKUEL SECRETLY LOVING YOU" :) kalo ada waktu silakan dibaca ya :) hmm.. sekuel ff ini? belum ada ide bikin sekuelnya sih tapi kalo idenya tiba-tiba lewat, saya buatin deh.. entah kapan tapi ya :)**

* * *

 **han eun kyo: WHOAAAA~ LONG TIME NO SEE EUNKYO :) udah lama banget kaga liat kamu review ff saya :) terakhir yang complicated triangle ya? btw, yg** **"SECRETLY LOVING YOU" udah ada sekuelnya tuh, udah dibaca belum? Judulnya** **"SEKUEL SECRETLY LOVING YOU" :) Trus, ada 1 ff JinKook lagi, yang** **"I'M BASTARD ONE".. Udah dibaca belum yang itu? :)  
**


End file.
